A long long time ago...
Log Title: A long long time ago... Characters: Dust Devil, Typhoon Location: Autobot City, Earth Date: 1997 October 9 TP: Flashbacks TP Summary: Dust Devil's first meetup with Typhoon. Category:2018 Category:Flashbacks TP Category:Logs As logged by ''Typhoon - Monday, July 09, 2018, 2:27 AM ---------------------------------------- Lookout Mountain A long long time ago....Oh who are we kidding. This is one of those stories that starts when I was younger, didn't know any better but sure as hell thought I did. We were on Earth. A little carbon based planet that was still learning to define itself in the wide scheme of things. I...Dust Devil that is, had only fair recently been discovered on shipment to Earth from Cyberton after it's recent excusion into this star's system. This was not home. And part of Dust was sure that this was one of those things that was way too good to be true. So in the interest of preserving himself, he pushed everyone away. And unfortunately he did a hell of a good job of it. He spent quite a bit of time alone and this didn't help his anger at his situation at all. Even when he tried to reach out to others, well...they were normally still mad for whatever he'd last done. So overall it was an unpleasant cycle of disagreement and dislike. Optimus himself seemed to be his only supporter. Well Jazz and Blaster would speak up now and then too. But frustration levels were rather high. Especially with Wheeljack's newest project. Dust Devil had started poking around. Usually when Wheeljack wasn't looking. Or he'd find a nice spot to curl up....in the ducts and watch WHeeljack work. He probably didn't escape notice of Jazz but for the most part no one noticed him being out of sight so often. Just as long as he was out of trouble. Of course there were other days when ratchet had needed to repair him for the 3rd time that week for engaging Decepticons without thinking or for trying some stunt that was more likely to break something than succeed. But WHeeljack was getting close on his project. That with Hoist and Grapple and the other techy types all working together. Ratchet was in and out. Even Perceptor and the Prime. Dusty was getting even more curious. Of course that made him a bit careless and... "Dust Devil! I swear if I see you back in here it won't be a wrench MISSING you on the way out." Dust Devil quickly rounds the corner and ducks out of sight. "WHAT? I don't care if he was just looking. What if he messes with something on purpose? They're almost done Prime." A soft murmur can be barely heard. "I don't know if I want him around them AFTERWARD either. WHat sort of influence will he be." Dust Devil frowned as he heard WHeeljack continue to argue with Optimus before turning and heading out of the ''ark. Stupid WHeeljack. He just wanted to see them. Either way, he was going to go clear his head. Maybe he could watch one of the bots on the practice course. Or actually use it if no one was there. That was a few days ago. It's October of 1997. It's Typhoon's first time alone outside of the city. The past few days have been a whirlwind of new information: coming online, getting to know her new sisters, being presented to the Autobots, showing off their new skills. Now, finally, a moment of quiet. She stands on Lookout Mountain, just taking in the sights. Earth. Her new home. Breathtakingly beautiful, and dizzyingly complex. She thinks she's going to like it here. Dust Devil has carefully stalked his prey. He carefully sits on the boulder looking down at the femme. Though not that far down. She's taller than he is. Another reason he should dislike them. That and because WHeeljack was a jerk about them. "So they finally let ya outta the place. Didn't think they'd ever stop treatin yas like you were gonna melt if they took their optics of yas." His expression is vaguely superior as he tries to put on a front for the younger bot. Typhoon whirls around quickly at the unexpected voice. Her hands don't go for the pistols strapped to her thighs - she hasn't developed that reflex yet, and her lasers have never been fired outside the shooting range. Quickly, however, a bright smile replaces the alarm on Typhoon's young face. She strides right towards the smaller Autobot and thrusts out her shiny new hand. "Hi!" she says sunnily. "I'm Typhoon!" There is a hint of a Western drawl in her accent; an amusing quirk programmed in by Blaster. Dust Devil stares at the Taller bot and well. He can't help but give her a grin. Her reaction is so ernest and open and friendly that no matter how much he wanted to be a complete jerk just to give Wheeljack some justification to his fears, he just can't. His frame is a bit on the dusty side as he returns the shake. "I'm Dust Devil...and yeah, I know yer names. Even if I wasn't allowed ta OFFICIALLY see yas, I've been watchin yer trainin and stuff." Typhoon shakes Dust Devil's hand firmly, glancing down when she lets go to frown at the coating of dust left on her pristine finish. When Dusty introduces himself, though, Typhoon's optics widen and she bounces on her struts. "Oh!" she chirps. "Dust Devil! A strong, well-formed, and relatively long-lived whirlwind, rangin' from small (half a metre wide and a few metres tall) to large (more than 10 metres wide and more than 1000 metres tall). The primary vertical motion is upward. Dust devils are usually harmless, but can on rare occasions grow large enough to pose a threat to both people and property!" She practically squeals. "Hello there, little tornady! Did you enjoy watchin' us train?" Dust Devil can't help but laugh as he's read the mirriam webster version of his name. "It was entertaining. I especially enjoyed watchin WHeeljack get hit by that ricochet. But he had it comin. I liked how yer names were all Weather related. And yes Dust Devil's tend ta be harmless but sometimes bein thought as harmless can come in handy." Typhoon nods quickly. "I was built to be a storm chaser, and I can't wait to get out and experience all kinds of weather," she says, making a fist and swooping it across her chest. "Could you help me track down and show me actual dust devils?" she asks. "Sadly, we're not likely to encounter any typhoons - they only form in the Northwestern Pacific Basin. Since I was formed closest to the Atlantic Ocean, technically I'm a hurricane, like my sister!" She laughs at her own meteorology joke. Dust Devil grins and stands on the rock. He motions. "Follow me over this way, the grounds more silty and kicks up better..." He leaps off the rock and transforms, his turbines quickly spinning to keep him from crashing onto the ground but immediately Typhoon should be able to figure out the source of all the dust. He speeds ahead, no wheels to slow him down or stop him from doing a 360 spin just for the fun of it and to check and see if Typhoon is following him. < Wheeljack is going to kill him > Typhoon laughs with glee as Dusty kicks up a little dust storm in his wake. Typhoon runs through it, getting dirty for the first time and clearly loving it as she bounces along after the diversionary tactician. When he starts to get too far ahead, Typhoon transforms, splitting into a brand new 1997 Land Rover Discovery and a high-tech sensor-laden trailer, which she tows behind her. "That's really cool!" she shouts over the sound of her own engine and wheels. Dust Devil really kicks the turbines going and then finds just the right spot. Once there, he starts moving about until he gets the angle right and then starts up a rather impressive little Dust Devil. "There we go....Ya should see what happens when I do this and Sunstreaker just waxed." Typhoon squeals, transforming back to robot mode and clapping with glee. "Oh, Primus!" she enthuses. "I can't wait to show my sisters! You're going to love 'em - Hurricane is the coolest - she's just like me, but can do all kinds of radio stuff. And Stormwind's gonna be the best leader ever - next ta Optimus Prime, of course. And Mesocyclone is cute an' pink, and Blizzard is HUGE but nice - I have the best new family ever!" She grins. "And as a Dust Devil, you should be a part of it! Wanna be part of our family, and come chase storms with us?" She claps again. Dust Devil is taken back by the request. "I'm pretty sure that they might keep me too busy to hang with you. But I guess I'll try if they let me. The storms on this planet are pretty cool. Gotta watch the lightning sometimes but I'm pretty good at pickin up the electrical charge buildin and avoidin any strikes. " Typhoon grins. "Well, they gotta letcha off work sometime! Besides, collecting weather data's important! And we're also trained in search & rescue! An' I'm a navigator - I'm gonna map out this entire planet if it takes me the rest of my life!" Typhoon grins, as if the challenge of the nearly-insurmountable task excites her. "So, yeah. You're welcome any time! What else ya like doin' for fun?" Ty finds the largest outcropping she can to sit and talk. Dust Devil thinks about it for a moment before speaking, "I love doin stunts and outrunning the human police when they take offence ta me ridin on their roads. I like pullin pranks and zippin through the hallways when I'm not supposed ta. Love watchin the thunderstorms out here and racin across the open areas where I don't need to worry about the humans bein annoyed at me.: Typhoon's jaw drops as she listens to Dust Devil's talk of... pranking? Breaking the rules? "But Dust Devil," she gasps. "You cain't do that stuff! You're an Autobot! Autobots do the right thing! Only Decepticons break the law!" She shakes her head, trying to deal with the sudden clash of what she's programmed to know, and what she's learning in the real world. "Don't you get in trouble?" she asks, a hint of awe in her voice. Dust Devil nods, "ALl the time. But if I didn't keep them being ready fer stuff like that, they'd not have enough practice. I'm really performin a service." He chuckles. "I should probably do a patrol of something. Hope you like being part of the Autobots." Typhoon beams. "It was great to meet you, Dust Devil! I look forward to hangin' out again soon!" With a bounce in her step, Typhoon heads back into Autobot City.